


What's in the Box?

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boxing Day, Hints of Seven, Holidays, prompt fullfillment, regifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Gabriel gets back a present that Adrien regifted when he didn't want it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	What's in the Box?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've finally broken down and started writing fanfics, I might as well start posting these here. A bit of background, I have a friend on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord who likes to give me daily writing challenges.  
> This is the fulfillment of a prompt/challenge for 12/26 from Calcria_Mars "In honor of Boxing Day [w]e need a prompt about packages [a]nd lots of shipping puns" with all the brutality and darkness those on the server have come to expect from me.

Lila's plan was foolproof. She talked with Gabriel and had his approval (since he was convinced this would finally be what he could crack that Dupain-Cheng girl with) to gift herself to Adrien for Christmas. She wrapped a red ribbon around her breasts and another around her hips and hid in a box beside the tree. Adrien saw her enter the box however, and ignored it Christmas morning. Instead, on Boxing Day, he regifted her to Felix. That evening Nathalie brought a small box to Gabriel marked with a return to sender label and a note affixed to the outside that read:

Dearest Uncle,  
Adrien regifted this to me, and the large box made me giddy and the wrapping was pretty, but it turned out to be of a much poorer quality than I had hoped to see on the anniversary of the nativity. It made such a racket that I had to whack it, and eventually pack it so I could finally sack it, though in the process I accidentally broke it and to return it had to hack it.  
Apologetically,  
Felix

Gabriel reluctantly opened the box to see a gnarled mass of chestnut hair, a crossed pair of olive eyes and ruby painted lips propped open by a ball of crimson ribbon held fast by another length that wrapped around the head all presented on a silver platter covered in a sticky browning red. At seeing his grimace, Nathalie cocked her head to the side and inquired in her usual monotone, "What's in the box?"


End file.
